Work For It 2
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Jalan pagi yang berharga bagi Peter dan Vipond menjadi malapetaka yang keren. Mereka mungkin tertawa, tapi Peter menelan kekecewaan yang pahit, di gabung menjadi satu dan membuat pola melingkar yang menakutkan.


**Avengers bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jalan pagi yang berharga bagi Peter dan Vipond menjadi malapetaka yang keren. Mereka mungkin tertawa, tapi Peter menelan kekecewaan yang pahit, di gabung menjadi satu dan membuat pola melingkar yang menakutkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Work For It [ 2 ]**

Pagi ini cuaca sangat buruk. Angin terasa seperti tornado tanpa belas kasih. Dirasa, hari ini sebagai salah satu murka Tuhan atas perilaku umat yang tidak pernah mau sadar atas dosa-dosa. Aku menyebutnya sebagai hujan di bulan November. November Rain.

Tugas sekolah dan mahligai titah yang terlalu superior dari sang kontraktor nilai memenuhi kepalaku. Rumusan masalah atas ini semua tak membuahkan hasil, kecuali kerutan di dahi dan tapak tilas benjolan di kepala karena terlalu lama berpikir. Aku tahu ini hari-hari di mana aku harus belajar keras, sebentar lagi ulangan dan hari-hariku di Avengers selalu berkelit mesra untuk menyuruhku mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan aku mendapat nilai jelek.

Parker mengajakku jalan hari ini. Dia bilang, dia butuh istirahat. Tapi, sejauh kepalaku memikirkan tentang dirinya, ia tak perlu belajar untuk ulangan jadi Parker bisa santai. Dia sudah pintar semenjak masih menjadi zigot.

Langsung saja aku memesan 2 kap kopi menggunakan kartu kredit hasil menjarah dari dompet Sam.

"Two cup of coffee, please!"

"Here... here..."

Kuberi Paker satu kap Vanilla Latte. Sembari berjalan santai dari beceknya jalanan kami pergi tanpa tujuan sama sekali. Rencananya aku hanya membiarkan kakiku ini pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Vip?" Ia langsung menyerang, ada tawa kecil di sana.

"Soal apa?"

"Oh, man! Kau menghajar seorang polisi di klub malam. Aku dengar itu dari Sam. Tuan Stark mulai marah-marah akibat mendapat telepon dari asuransi..."

Oh. Gosip itu sepertinya sudah masuk ke telinga seluruh penghuni sekolah dan juga gedung Avengers. Aku memang mengahajar salah seorang anggota kepolisian di sana. Kami bertempur di atas sorak-sorai kegemaran bocah eksentrik yang dengan senang hati melempariku dengan bau-bauan alkohol sebagai dukungan ekstra dari para peminat.

Kubuat pembelaan asal-asalan. "Dia mabuk dan mulai menggoda Wanda."

"Wanda? Dia tidak ada di sana, Vip. Bahkan aku bertaruh demi lima ratus dollar dan batang cokelat..."

Aku tersenyum keji, memang aku sempat membuat kehebohan yang spektakuler melalui sepercik aura membunuhku dan juga bagaimana cara aku menjatuhkan lawan dengan bantuan hipnotisku. Pada akhirnya dia kalah telak setelah aku menggodanya dengan sugesti tepat di telinga.

"You're so cute, Parker..."

"Hah?"

"Coba, lelaki yang kuhajar itu diduga sebagai kaki tangan dr. Zola, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat heroik lagi. Makanya aku ada di sana..."

Parker kepusingan. "Lalu, apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada, dude. Dia masih terpengaruh hipnotisku dan menari-nari selama 5 jam. Aku memberinya sugesti halus, darling. Kalau ada yang bilang 'fuck' dia akan menari lagi..."

Parker tertawa sembari meninju lenganku. "Woi, pembunuhan karakter."

"Yeap, sebenarnya aku sudah hampir kalah dan polisi itu sangat kuat!"

"Kau 'kan bisa mengambil trainee dengan Bucky atau Nat. Mereka cukup jago memukuli orang atau bisa minta bantuan T'Challa jika kau cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan. Tapi, jangan ah. Yang ada kau malah main mata dengan Bucky..."

"Ben-"

Belum sempat kumelanjutkan tragedi, sebuah plafon bak kecepatan sebuah cahaya mendarat sukses di belakang punggung. Suara berdebam dan teriakan para wanita yang kaget menambah aksi mencekam kelewat bisu, para lansia yang kebetulan lewat memberiku sugesti manis agar aku tenang. Yang buruk dari ini adalah anak-anak SMP yang menangis karena kaget.

Jantung ini berdetak tak karuan, debu juga cipratan air bekas hujan mengotori outer yang aku dan Parker kenakan. Lelaki di sampingku, Parker melempar kopinya sembarangan dan menoleh untuk ekspresi atas keterkejutannya.

Plafon rumah itu besar. Jika aku teralu lama berjalan benda itu bisa saja menimpa kepalaku dan Parker. Aku tahu jika lelaki ini lumayan gesit seperti seekor lalat, tapi dia terlihat amat santai dengan bumbu remaja kebanyakan yang biasa saja. Jadi, Parker tidak sadar.

Aku terperangah. "WHOA! What the hell is that?" Kudekati Parker, tapi dia menghalangiku.

Ia berkomentar untuk sebuah aksi. "How a cruel. Plafon rumah jatuh dari gedung setinggi 12 meter dan pasti ini sengaja." Parker mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa, orang-orang itu masih mengejarmu, Vip..."

"STOP! Kau me-menakutiku, Parker!"

Ia mengeryit antara heran dan memang hobi meledek. "Takut?"

"Memangnya, apa yang bisa menggambarkan atau ungkapan yang lebih dari 'takut' ? Tidak ada!"

"Paranoid, Vip. So, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk mencek ke atas?"

"NO!"

"Kenapa?"

"I'll bite you to die! Kalau ada yang aneh bagaimana? Aku tidak mau Gwen ngamuk ya."

"Too late.."

Berlarilah Parker, masuk ke dalam gedung dan menari-nari sembari berlari.

Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Mengejar Parker? NO. NO. NO. NO. Aku harus belajar untuk ulangan dan Parker malah melibatkan aku ke dalam masalah baru. Dia mungkin bisa saja mengambil secercah informasi dari kelakukan nakalnya ini dan medapat pujian keren dari Tuan Stark.

Tapi... hari ini, aku datang dengan Parker tanpa pedamping atau orang yang lebih dewasa. Bisa saja aku dan Parker mati semudah tepuk tangan kesombongan dari Tuan Stark.

AH, DAMN YOU PARKER!?

* * *

Kupikir, Parker sudah sampai lantai paling atas atau paling tidak sedang berlarian heroik di tangga darurat. Mengusir para penjahat dengan jenaka dan tertawa jahat bagai menang sejumlah uang di atas derita para pengungsi kebakaran pabrik.

Dia masih berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah, seolah menunggu solusi atas tragedi yang menyenangkan. Kehadiranku membuat dirinya menoleh dalam kebingungan, ia menunjuk sesuatu seperti sedang mencari sebuah harapan yang tak pasti.

Parker mendekat sebab aku tergolek dalam diam yang tidak bermakna. "Kenapa?"

"Uh, lihat siapa yang ada di tangga..."

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Kau bertemu dengan setan?"

"Kupikir kau Atheis..."

Aku terperanjat. "JESUS! Sejak kapan aku Atheis?"

Mengintip sedikit dari sudut dibahu Parker. Aku dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di sana, di dekat tangga dengan posisi siap bertarung. Wajahnya agak penasaran dan juga sedikit kaget, dia lusuh dan berantakan. Dia mungkin habis bertarung melawan penjajah atau memang hanya kebetulan ada di sini.

Langsung aku menyambar. "WHOA!?"

"Vip? Peter? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Um, Buck..." Aku menyapa. "Kebetulan lewat tadi ada seseorang melempar plafon dari atas gedung..."

Parker menambahkan. "Ada seseorang di atas dan hampir mencelakakan Vip, kupikir dia orang yang sama dengan yang ada di bar."

Bucky tertawa kecil antara meledek atau dia memang senang mentertawakan hal-hal kecil. Tidak ada yang lucu sebenarnya di sini, kecuali respsionis yang hobi menguping di sebelah sana.

Ia menaikan alis. "Plafon? Uh, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

Parker menantang. "Really?"

"Yeap. Kita sepertinya mencari orang yang sama. Tapi dia sudah lari ke bawah sana. Bertepatan dengan Peter menginjakan kaki di sini..."

Parker angkat bicara. "Apa kau sempat melihat dia, Barnes?"

"Well, dia itu agak sedikit merepotkan. Tapi tidak perlu di kejar. Agen Hill baru saja memberi kabar kalau kita harus ada di gedung."

Aku menunduk lesu. "Perjalanan ini membuatku sedikit lapar, Buck. Kenapa kita tidak makan saja?"

* * *

Pelesiran ini, membuat kaki kami sampai pada tahta emas berupa kedai pizza yang lumayan populer di kota metropolis. Jujur saja, ini tempat paling istimewa diantara semua tempat makan yang pernah kusinggahi.

Pandangan mata ini, menuju pada jalanan kota yang anehnya menjadi sepi. Alunan simfoni musik klasik dan tanaman venus menambah gelora yang pasti. Aku duduk di sebelah Parker, bertatapan dengan Bucky. Yah, pilihan yang klasik. Aku bisa menendang-nendang nakal pada kaki Bucky.

Parker tertawa jenaka. "Hm, Pizza! Bukankah terlalu awal, Barnes?"

Bucky tersenyum sombong. "Yah, kupikir anak-anak muda seperti kalian suka sekali makan pizza."

Aku nampaknya setuju dengan ini semua. Sambutan ajaib yang membuatku tak berhenti tertawa di depan wajah Bucky Barnes. Sahutan istimewa dari Bucky dan gandengan di lengan super ini, membawa kaki kami ke dalam kehangatan sebuah kedai pizza yang sederhana. Aku tidak tahu masih ada tempat bertajuk alami tanpa kebisingan di jeruji metropolitan New York. Tidak ada hal sebaik ini di New Jersey maupun Boorklyn!

"WHOA! Ini tempat yang direkomendasikan Agen Hill, aku tidak menyangka kalau rasanya akan enak seperti in-"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Aku... tersedak. Parker batuk-batuk, aku sukses berteriak. "HOLY SHIT FROM HELL! Parker, kau kenapa?"

Parker, mengguncang tanganku. Ia mirip seperti para tentara bayaran yang dengan sengaja mengigit sianida atau lidahnya.

SIAL! Kupikir, ada benda asing yang masuk dari tenggorakan dia benar-benar rusak.

Aku menoleh, panik. "Bucky..."

"Vip.. war..."

Dimuntahkannya seluruh isian makanan dalam perut Parker pada lantai kedai. Parker melunglai. Mukanya merah padam dan nampaknya ia agak sedikit terkejut dengan gejala yang baru saja dialami. Kutepuk punggung Parker beberapakali hingga menimbulkan suara menyesakan yang menyakitkan.

Oke, dia merintih seperti kepedasan dan Bucky memberi segelas susu sebagai pelopor lara.

"Par-parker, are you oke?"

Disambar gelas berisi susu dengan terburu, menumpahkan seluruh isian dan jatuh lembut di lehernya. Di dalam gelas itu ada beberapa butir es batu dan ia memakan semuanya. Gila!

Parker terengah. "Relatif. AKU KEPEDASAN. Ada yang menyimpan 23 butir cabai di piringku. Vipond, perutku sakit..."

"Bucky, apa kita baru saja memesan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Mydear, cheese and onion tidak ada yang salah dengan itu..."

Lalu ada apa dengan Peter? Oh, Tuhan ini hari yang buruk.

* * *

Melihat Parker muntah-muntah buatku khawatir. Dia mungkin pandai berakting dan berkelit, tapi untuk akting murahan seperti ini, Parker tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bucky membantuku membawa Parker ke gedung yang kemudian aku melaporkan ini semua pada Tuan Stark.

Parker terus muntah-muntah dan mengerang seperti seorang pendosa, aku mencoba menelpon Tante May, tapi aku memikirkannya lagi ketika Potts tiba-tiba memelototiku.

"Tuan Stark, apa Parker baik-baik saja? Kupikir dia akan kena rabies karena menelan cabai terpedas dari india!"

"Oh, darling. Dia hanya sembelit biasa..."

"Uh, I hope so. Jadi, kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu?"

Jujur, gelagat Tuan Stark membuatku sedikit curiga. Senyum kecil ala milyuner yang merugikan lelaki namun menjadi tambang emas bagi sebagian wanita, buatku yakin ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang agaknya dapat membuatku terbahak. Dia sering mengatakan sesuatu yang terlampau mengerikan bagi beberapa orang, membuat kau yakin jika dia dapat meremas harga dirimu dengan sekali lirikan indah yang mengerikan.

Bagai candu, dia seperti berlian. Mahal. Penuh dengan kesombongan yang terukur sebagai daya tarik lebih. Nama lain dari ini semua, playboy.

Tuan Stark tertawa. "Darling. Kenapa tidak tanya Bucky saja?"

"Memangnya dia tahu apa?"

Tuan Stark tidak menjawab, ia meleos setelah FRIDAY mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuatku tertawa geli. Dari aksi menarik ini, aku berencana mencari Bucky. Dia menghilang setelah Parker di tarik dr. Cho. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dr. Cho bisa ada di sini.

Dan soal Bucky... kemana dia? Steve sedang keluar untuk liburan dan Sam sibuk sendiri. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin mengobrol dengan Clint atau Rhodey.

Lalu...

"Bucky!"

Yep, gotcha!

Ia menoleh. Berdiri di balkon menikmati semilir angin. "Hei..."

"Hm. Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang terjadi padaku dan Parker hari ini?"

Bucky tertawa kecil. "Huh, bisa kukatakan ini... ulahku?"

"Wow, Bucky yang nakal..."

"Kupikir itu lazim, Vip. Dan di zaman modern itu namanya cemburu. Tapi soal plafon itu bukan aku."

"Kau semakin aneh."

Ia berbisik. "Mydear..." Melanjutkan dan nampak berpikir. "Hum, kupikir kau lupa dengan janji kita. Oke, aku tahu kalau kau anak sekolahan dan Peter bisa jadi teman asik untuk mengobrol. Kenapa kau tidak membaca surat yang ada di piring sarapan pagimu, hum? Aku sudah memastikan Catherine melakukan ini, sialan."

Aku menaikan alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Duh, sudahlah lupakan Vip."

Kudekati dia, menatap ke jalanan yang kemudian di lanjutkan untuk menatap kedua bola matanya. Dilihat dari ini semua, mungkin dia akan segera tertawa untuk melayangkan aksi manis dalam keheningan batin. Tapi, yang kudapat malah cubitan kecil di pinggang yang membuatku geli dan juga tawa nakal.

Kusandarkan kepala di belahan lehernya, membuat gelitik kecil buat dia sedikit tergoda dalam fantasi. Lalu, aku berbisik. "Mau apa kau, James Buchanan Barnes?"

"Kenapa kau begitu sentimen? Kapan terakhir kali kita jalan berdua? Jangan bilang kalau Mamamu masih melarangmu..."

"Maaf, ini bukan kemauanku. Lagi pula aku masih kelas 2 dan aku merahasiakan hubungan ini dari teman-teman. Dan jangan sekali-kali lagi menganggu Parker!"

"Aku tidak janji ya?"

"Dia itu prioritas utamaku. Karena dia bisa membantuku mengerjakan homework. Aku tidak pernah naksir padanya, jadi tenang saja..."

END


End file.
